Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly, an apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus, and method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Portable electronic devices are widely used. Recently, consumers widely use tablets along with small electronic devices such as mobile phones.
A portable electronic device may include a display apparatus in order to support various functions or provide a user with visual information such as an image. As components for driving display apparatuses have recently decreased in size, the importance of the display apparatuses in electronic devices tends to increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.